If The Shoe Fits
by kaleidoscopedisaster
Summary: Cinderella with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is Cinderella with a slight twist. I'm using the names from the Disney version but combining all the Cinderella tales I've read and adding my personal twist to it. Tell me how you like it. :]**_

_**This takes place after the ball**_

-Cinderella-

To think, a month today was the most beautiful night of my life. The dress, the slippers, the enchanted godmother I didn't know I had. Life had resumed since then. Laundry, dishes, and fitting my stepsisters for the grand balls continued since the prince had became enchanted with the girl at the ball. It was told he was completely mesmerized with this girl. So had the entire kingdom, I couldn't ever go to the marketplace without hearing about this girl. I wasn't allowed to go to any of the balls. It was hard to believe it was anything more than a dream.

I was doing the usual chores (cooking them lunch no less) when I heard the door knob turn. My stepmother looked at me, smirked, and locked me inside the kitchen. I heard trumpets playing and I knew exactly what was happening. I began shouting but my stepmother only made her daughters sing to the trumpets. I screamed all throughout Anastasia's try.

"Drusilla!" Stepmother said. I could hear her stepping towards the chair. I could just picture the duke with my slipper, holding it out for her. I could see the prince standing stiffly—no he would be slouching slightly since this was the last house watching—I knocked and kicked the door. I was locked in the kitchen adjacent to the common room. I tried adjusting the curtains so I could see but my body was weak and limp.

"Please, please let me out! The slipper is mine!" I screamed as the second of my stepsisters tried on the slipper. My screams, I was afraid had grown to be sobs and mutters.

"It fits!" The duke shouted. _How?_ I asked myself. _How does it fit when it's my shoe?_ Something was filling my soul, my heart, and the burning in my stomach.

"It fits?" Asked my stepmother and her daughters.

"Well enjoy your life at the palace, my darling girl." I heard the prince make an awkward laugh. My stepsisters were as ugly as my stepmother, look and personality wise.

"Ar—Are you sure these are your only daughters?"

"Yes, indeed it is." She said in her sour way. I could see her face in that curt, wrinkly, smug smile.

The prince laughed. "Duke, I just realized what an awful idea this was. You see, there are plenty of people with the same size feet."

"B-B-But sire, you said so on your declaration." The duke whimpered.

"Yes, we wouldn't want a reason to undermine the hierarchy, would we sire?" Stepmother said. It was an impregnated silence. I groaned, I had had enough. I kicked the door open. My fairy godmother glided next to me.

"Oh dearie, Cinderella. Maybe this happened for a reason?"

"I have lived like this for sixteen years! I'm a maid no more." I took the glass slipper out of my apron and threw my apron down as my animal friends watched, shocked.

"I live here. I've lived here for sixteen years. Try on the shoe if you wish but I have the other." I lifted my arm in the air with the other glass slipper. "Prince, it was I who you met. It was I who left at twelve." I said. The prince and duke exchanged looks of confusion

"You dirty wench!" My stepmother cried. "You stole my daughter's other shoe! She's been looking for that." Stepmother slapped my face and I fell into a chair. The prince didn't give another glance. He sighed and held his arm out for his future queen. "No one could love an ugly cinder girl, Cinderella." I ran to the window and he led Drusilla into the carriage.

"No! Please!" The horses grew smaller and smaller with every trough. My hands on the cold glass.

"Get back to work." Stepmother hissed and with my face low, I headed back to the kitchen.

_**So did you like it? Should I continue? Review please! Criticism is always welcomed**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This took forever. Fair warning, Cinderella gets a little whiny but let's face it, anyone would when their escape route was taken away by their ugly step-sister. Hope this chapter is enjoyable. Forgive me that's it a short chapter. Review please! Criticism is always welcomed!**_**_

* * *

_**

-The Prince-

I spent the days before the wedding unhappy, contemplating, and a bit short tempered. I couldn't help but to think of that poor maid girl. She looked so angry, a violent shade on a beautiful face but what maid isn't angry and a slight but bitter?

It was impossible! She couldn't be the girl I danced with, Drusilla, I mean. She wasn't lovely or sweet as the maiden I danced with. She didn't sing like a canary or hold grace in the minutest—or the largest for that fact—ways . Drusilla chortled as she sang and tumbled down the stairs. Drusilla spent her days bossing the servants. However, when my shoes would scuff across the floor a pretty face would appear on her face. If she was being false with me now, how could I live with her for the rest of my life? I didn't know how to deal with this. Maybe I was simply not cutout for marriage or ruling the kingdom. It would be fine by me if someone else got the throne. I could continue exploring other lands and meeting tremendous people or be stuck here, ruling a nation that was plain, bland, and mundane with the same people with the same, mundane problems and an awful, dull, artificial wife as queen.

"Your wife to be," My father laughed as Drusilla stumbled a curtsy and smiled to my relatives from another kingdom. She bent too low and in her teeth was some of the brunch. My father and I stood in the courtyard. "Is an interesting girl."  
I sighed. "Yes. Yes but I swear she is not the woman I fell in love with." I looked to my father. "For one thing, she looks nothing like her. The maiden had golden hair. This girl has the hair the color of dirt. The maiden was witty, this one she can hardly keep her name straight."

My father let out a hearty laugh. "That's what I said about your mother." He patted me on the back and walked out the door. I'm still processing what he meant by that.

-Cinderella-

Life was no better, in fact, it was worse. I thought maybe with Drusilla gone, life would be easier, the chores would lighten, but they had heightened. It seemed like I was moving, in complete disorder and for every chore done there was four more in it's place. My life had become unbearable instead of going to my small bedroom, I fell asleep by the fireplace as I had when I was a young girl and my father had just recently died. I cried and I woke up my face covered in ashes.

My patience was running thin. I tried running away while in the marketplace but I didn't even know where I could go. I was forever stuck in a kingdom and a house that would always be a prison. Where was my fairy godmother now? Why did my father marry this deceitful woman? She painted a pretty face for him. She told him sweet lies. She would cut me a sharp look the moment no one was looking. I feared her. I feared when her daughters came into my room to destroy or take my things.

At the very end of my father's life, he realized when he saw Drusilla in one of my dresses and Anastasia combing one of my dolls. I told him before. The first dinner shared among each other. As a small girl, I sensed her wickedness. Why when I screamed and I screamed, did he never hear? Why when I screamed and I screamed, did no one ever hear? The prince looked at me, maybe he heard or maybe he chose not to...like everyone else, content with ignoring the obvious.

I brushed back a lock that fell behind my ear and grabbed the basket to collect the ingredients from the market. I stand next to my friend, the fireplace, when I hear, "CINDERELLA." She postpones me from a moment of peace, sanity, and escaping the house, once more with washing, dusting, cooking, floors, windows, animals, and sewing.

When will this end? Is this it? When will my life begin or has it and I'm stuck forever in a mansion that once was in my family's possession? I'm stuck forever in a life that used to be mine? My hope was lost. My dreams were gone and no one could tell me otherwise.

* * *

**Eh. I might come back to this chapter. I'm kind of unhappy with it. It's not living to my expectations. Also I sort of hate the Prince (in any of the versions). He can't even figure out his own princess. He could have at least narrowed down the choices by hair color and voice.**** Oh but what can you do? In the fairy tales (kinda like anime) everyone is alot dumber/clueless. Sorry for ranting.**

**Five digital cookies for who can name the refrence to another princess movie. :]**

******REVIEW! :]**


End file.
